WCL King of the Mountain
King of the Mountain Match for the WCL Championship: Vergil © vs. Randy Couture vs. Iron Patriot vs. El Fuerte vs. Admiral General Aladeen King of the Mountain Tournament; Quarter Finals, Semi Finals, & Finals (Special Guest Referee Jeff Jarret) - Winner gets a WCL Championship match at Regretful Actions: “Scarface” Tony Montana V Cody Mordecai V Steven Seagal “The Black Machismo” Jay Lethal V Aquaman Bam Margera V Rick Taylor Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match for the WCL Tag Team Championship: Animation Domination © vs. Justice vs. The Expendables vs. The Death Eaters WCL Starlets Championship: Claire Redfield © vs. Princess Jasmine Results *5 - Princess Jasmine won the match via her feet on the ropes. After the match, Jade and Sindel comes down to the ring as Jasmine throws the referee out of the ring and they celebrating with the title belt. But then an official comes down to the ring and takes the belt from a protesting Jasmine. He then runs up the ramp where WCL Starlets Commissioner Twilight Sparkle is standing who then takes the belt by levitating it. She told Jasmine that this would be the 3rd strike but she didn’t listen. The record books will show her defeated Claire to win the belt, but as of right, now her reign as ended because for assaulting the referee, she stripped you of the WCL Starlets title and put her on a month suspension without pay. If her are even seen in the arena until after Regretful Actions, she will be fired. Also, Twilight told her that the title is now vacated and she will on who the new title holder will be on the next Broadcast. Twilight then leaves as the Royal Court especially Princess Jasmine have a tantrum in the middle of the ring. *7 - After the match, Mordecai comes down to the ring to hit a cheap shot but Jay dodges and rolls out of the ring and up the ramp. Mordecai looks angry that his attempt to soften his final opponent of the tournament up failed. *9 - In the final moments of the match, Jay got out an attempt at the Mordecai Express and hit the Lethal Combination onto Mordecai followed by 3 diving elbow drops in a row. After the match, Jarrett puts Jay’s arm up as the crowd is cheering immensely as Mordecai sits on the canvas in disbelief. *10 - In the final moments of the match, both Randy and Vergil were up and El Fuerte, Iron Patriot (who had the star shaped power source on his chest ripped out earlier in the match) and Aladeen were down. Vergil managed to hit the Dimension Slash onto Randy. Vergil then took the title belt and then climbed the ladder and hanged it up although Aladeen managed to get up but couldn’t climb the ladder fast enough to stop Vergil. After the match, Vergil celebrates with his title as Jay Lethal comes down to the ring and the two people who will main event Regretful Actions for the WCL title share a staredown as the show comes to a close. WCL King of the Mountain Tournament http://challonge.com/wclkotm Category:World Championship League Category:WCL CPV's Category:E-fed CPVS Category:Tournaments